Look Into My Eyes and Tell Me What You Find
by theMidnight.Rainfall
Summary: She had loved him, even through his betrayal, but they both knew they could not keep battling with one-another. Sooner or later, someone was going to have to give in. Itachi/OC


**First one-shot on this site. Reviews welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Kabuto would have a girlfriend.**

_ Dark...A dark street...A dark, empty street...Walking down a dark, empty street...sensing nothing...Feeling the cold wind of death...Only guessing of what had happened and who could have done it...Staring into the black distance, finding a pair of blood-like eyes staring back...She felt a pang in her stomach, knowing who those blood-like eyes belonged to..._

She woke to a start, sweat sliding down her face. The name 'Itachi' quietly slithered out of her mouth. She sat up in bed, confused of the dream. It had been five years since that night...that night of death to so many people...But why did she have a dream about that night so many years later? Unless...

No.

She would not let her previous feelings for the boy get the better of her. Even if she did still love him, he didn't love her back; she knew that. But still...Why had he given her the bracelet the night of his deceit?

She knew she should not trouble herself with those feelings anymore; they would only get in the way. She stepped out of bed, remembering a briefing that required her presence - her presence as the ANBU Ops Captain that is. She had been promoted to this position five years ago...when Itachi...when he left...

She slung her katana over her back and picked up her mask. The mask she wore was in the shape of a cat. She loved cats, they were sneaky and quiet, and she loved to be portrayed as one.

After eating a hurried small breakfast, she put the mask on - it fit over her face perfectly. She stepped out of the door and immediately transported herself directly outside of the Hokage's office.

Upon entering the building, she spotted the three other ANBU members that would also be working on the mission already inside. She walked inside the office with them following accordingly.

"Ohayo, Hokage-sama," she said in the most polite manner, still dwelling on the dream.

"Ohayo," Tsunade greeted. She laid three scrolls on top of her desk. "Your mission is to transport these three scrolls to the Temple of the Moon. Be wary of Akatsuki, we have reason to believe they have a need of them. They may or may not come, we are not exactly sure."

"Hai," she said taking the scrolls.

The four ANBU walked out of the office. She gave one scroll to each of the other three, knowing if that Akatsuki were to appear, she would most likely not make it to the destined location.

They set off immediately; it would take almost all day to reach the temple.

---

As they neared the temple, they came across familiar looking cloaks. Akatsuki cloaks. She stopped on a tree branch, just a ways away from the two Akatsuki, the other three stopping alongside her.

"Hokage-sama was correct. Akatsuki. They travel in pairs now, so these two should be the only ones here," she said in a low whisper. "Mikio-san, get the scrolls to the temple. Kana-san, Tsuchi-san, lead the blue one away."

The three jumped off the tree. She oversaw Kana and Tsuchi lead off Kisame but wait - where was the other one? He must have snuck off while she was giving orders, so she was not at all surprised when she felt a hard kick in her back.

She barely stopped herself from hitting a tree and felt pain in her back where his foot had made contact. He jumped down as she pulled out her katana.

"Well now...How nice it is to be acquainted with you again," he said.

"Don't get friendly with me Itachi," she said gripping her katana tighter as rain began to fall. She tried hard to dislodge her feelings for him again, this being the third time they had taken battle against one another. She was strictly on business; her feelings would only get in the way of what she had to do.

"I'll ask you again..." He did not need to state the question. They both knew what it was, and both knew her answer.

She ran at him, katana ready, not in the mood to talk. Itachi saw such greater speed in her than from their previous encounters. He was taken aback on how much she would train for him yet again. She swung her katana at him, surprised at where it made contact. Itachi had caught the blade in his hand, crimson blood seeping through his fingers.

She let go of the blade and jumped in the air. She opened her pouch that held her kunai and threw a few at him, not the least bit shocked when he dodged them. Itachi threw the katana aside; it was of no use to him.

"I see you've gotten stronger yet again..."

She landed on the opposite side of him, ready for any kind of attack he might unleash, but not for what was coming. He lunged forward and pinned her, by neck, to a tree. She felt his cold blood on her skin, struggling to get free.

"Face it. You could kill me, you just don't want to," Itachi whispered into her ear. "Is it not obvious? You would have done it by now if you were going to do it in the first place." He slowly released his hand from her neck, still keeping her to the tree. As he delicately lifted her mask, he remembered exactly what it felt like to look into those deep violet eyes of the girl he had loved so many years ago...

_---_

_"You are so lucky! You get to be on Itachi-kun's team!" Izuma said excited for her friend. _

"Yeah, thats the most wonderful thing in the world," she said sarcastically.

"Do you even know what some girls would do just to sit next to him?!"

"I can imagine...I still don't understand why

I_ have to be on his team. I never liked him in the first place," she said looking at Itachi directly in the eye. Her deep purple eyes cold with hate. For a moment, he almost felt intimidated by those esoteric eyes held with a passionless chill... _

"And what are your goals?" The three genin were meeting their new sensei.

"I don't have any," she said.

"Really? Well that's unusual for a genin at your level." That was putting it lightly. She was one of the weakest ninja to come out of the academy. Most weak ninja had the usual goal to become stronger, but not she. Her sensei knew she had the potential to become a great shinobi, if she would only apply herself. He suspected she needed a motive, but alas, even he could not figure what would motivate this girl until a day while they were training...

He had been pairing up the team to compete in one on one battle. Today it was their turn. Itachi was ready, as was she. They stood on opposite sides of the green field waiting for the signal.

"Go," their sensei, said.

Itachi threw three shuriken at her. She dodged them and jumped into the air, throwing five kunai. He dodged. She threw more that he used other kunai to block. She began to feel anger for a reason that could not be pinpointed. She performed a few handsigns that seemed strangely familiar.

"Kazeno Yaiba!" Her clan was well known for their wind-type jutsus and that was one all members knew. Itachi easily dodged it, a smirk playing across his face; she was actually trying this time.

'Is he toying with me?' she wondered.

She decided to use a jutsu that she had not performed for a few years. It was a simple kick down from the air she had learned while training under the sannin Tsunade. Her father thought she needed the extra training to make up for her repeated failures. Tsunade had taught her how to add extra strength to certain portions of the body at a time. She only hoped she remembered exactly how to do it.

She focused her chakra to her leg, gathering strength and jumped.

"Tsutenkyaku!"

As she brought her leg down, Itachi jumped back, barely evading the hit. A hint of shock came upon him, but if anyone had seen it, it would have been noticed as a flicker of their imagination.

The team was extremely amazed at the strength of her attack. It was like nothing they had seen before. Even she was shocked at the tremendous hole she was placed in the center of, for this hole contradicted anything anyone had ever thought about her. She had always been the weak one, not even caring that she was weak, only wanting something to do. Really, the only reason she had become a ninja was because she thought it would give her something to do - and because her family was a famous name and her father did not want her to become a disgrace. She had become extremely bored with it after a few years of training.

So why was she so surprised at the hole? She knew she could perform the jutsu and that she was a powerful shinobi - although she did not show it - but normally she would care less. Maybe it was because she had actually

wanted_ to beat someone. How she had been motivated, she did not know. Maybe it was because she wanted to prove that Itachi could be beaten. She was tired of Itachi. He got all the attention because he was the prodigy. He was the favorite. She wanted to show people that he was not the only great young shinobi. _

Her sensei wasn't very shocked at all. He knew she was powerful and he knew he needed to find something that would bring out that power. Today he had found that motivation. Uchiha Itachi. He smiled.

Itachi formed a few handsigns. "Katon: Housenka!" he said sending fireballs raining down on her. He wasn't going to risk losing, even to a ninja that kept her power a secret.

She dodged all three and ran at him. She focused her chakra to her hand and aimed a punch at him. He took hold of her fist, sliding back a ways. She looked into his eyes, finding shock and confusion, as he found streaming hate flowing through hers. He punched her, causing her to fall back into the hole she had created a few minutes previous, and pulled out a kunai.

"This match is over," he said throwing the kunai down in the dirt. He barely missed her head by an inch. They both knew he was going to win if this continued anyways, so she did not protest.

"This match may be over, Itachi," she said. "But this isn't. I will beat you one day." She stood up and turned to face him. She looked deep into his eyes. His cold black eyes. Her lonesome violet eyes. She looked deep and he felt yet again that awkward feeling of intimidation. That strange feeling again. He had hoped he would never have to feel that way again, knowing he would.

Itachi hated this feeling. The feeling that he actually cared for this girl, this girl who hated him. Every time he looked into this girl's eyes, he felt something. A strange feeling...A strange sensation that he wanted to protect her, he wanted to care for her...such a strange feeling.

"Believe you me, I will beat you."

"I'll be looking forward to that day," he said now realizing what the strange, overpowering sensation was.

Love...

Over the next three months, she would become the second strongest ninja - next to Itachi of course. They were almost tied. Everyone in Konoha was surprised at the speed in which she accumulated this strength.

Soon after this, she and Itachi would become the youngest ANBU members in history.

Even further after this Itachi would betray everyone thought to be close to him...

She and Itachi were sitting on the dock watching the sunset together. She was still alarmed at how she began to produce such strong feelings for the Uchiha prodigy. She had hated him in the beginning, but now they were the best of friends - no. Even better, they were in love.

She guessed it was because of her sudden turn-around that did it. She had finally proven to everyone that she was not just some lazy ol' ninja that did not feel like fighting. She was strong and she got the best boyfriend there could be out of the deal. For once, she was content with life.

"I'm sorry about Shisui," she said lightly discussing the death of Itachi's former best friend. They were bound to come across the topic at some point.

"Don't worry about it," Itachi said. "It wasn't your fault."

They sat in silence for a few moments as the sun skimmed the Earth's horizon.

"Beautiful sunset," she said trying to break the silence.

"Yes it is," he said looking at her.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in toward him. She loved the feeling she got when she was in his arms. So safe. So free. So loved.

She looked into his eyes and his into hers. Ever since the fateful day at the academy when they were announced teammates, they had been able to read each other's thoughts through their eyes. They both knew what was coming next as they pulled in and kissed.

It was a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. One was soon brought down by Itachi. Still locked in a kiss, he tied something around her wrist. She pulled away, wondering of what he had done.

"What's this?" she asked looking at the bracelet. It was purple and had one single charm on it. The head of her favorite animal. A cat.

"As long as you love me, wear this."

She nodded her head. If Itachi wanted her to, of course she would.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" she heard as a miniature Itachi ran up to them.

"Hi Sasuke," she greeted.

"Nii-san, you said you were going to help me train today!"

"Otouto, I'm busy tonight," Itachi said. As he came closer, Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead with his forefinger and stood up.

"I'll help you Sasuke," she offered.

"It won't be as good as Nii-san's help," Sasuke mumbled as they watched Itachi walk off.

"Nope. It won't be like Itachi's help; it'll be better."

She helped Sasuke improve his skills and took him home afterwords.

"Thanks for help-" he stopped. There in front of them was a dark, empty street. The winds suddenly turned cold. The cold wind of death.

Sasuke released the hand he was holding and ran ahead. They were both wondering what had happened. She walked slowly, looking around and holding herself. She saw dead bodies lying everywhere. Dead Uchihas. She stepped up to Itachi's house and ran in, almost forgetting to take off her shoes as a sign of respect.

"Itachi!" she yelled storming into his room. He was not there. "Itachi..." She gently skimmed her hand across his things and exited the room.

She walked out of the house onto the barren street. As she stared down the lane, she felt she was on the verge of tears. Was Itachi alive? She immediately found two crimson-colored eyes staring back at her violet ones. Their eyes met, she knew who those eyes belonged to before he walked closer. She had read his eyes. She knew what he had done.

"Itachi...," she said almost whispering. "And Shisui too? Why?"

...I needed more...

"More? MORE? MORE OF WHAT!? What more could you ask for? You're a prodigy! You've found success at the age of thirteen! You have...You have..." someone who loves you dearly. She gripped the wrist where Itachi had placed the bracelet earlier that evening. "What more could you ask for?"

"You can come with me...if you want," Itachi said coming closer to her. He kissed her cheek and did not stop the slap she sent him. He knew how she must feel right now.

"No," she said staring at the ground. "No."

"Very well then," he said, this time kissing her directly. She barely missed when she punched and when he was gone the street became quiet again.

She held herself tighter, holding back tears. She would not cry.

Itachi would never forget the look she had given him when their eyes were locked that night. It was as if she was penetrating through his skin. He saw hate. He saw betrayal. But most of all, he saw love. A broken love now. He would never forget those eyes. Her eyes.

"I will beat you Itachi. You just watch." She would beat him. She planned on it...

---

Now he looked into those eyes and found the same feelings as he had that night. Betrayal. A great deal of hate. And one element he thought she had ousted from her heart.

Love.

So she still loved him. After all they had been through, she still loved him. Itachi was a little surprised, but he did not show it.

Just to make sure he was misreading the girl, for he had not seen her eyes in so long, with his free hand, he took hold of her right arm. He pulled her wrist up to his eye level and only the pitter-patter of the rain hitting the lush ground was heard, as the truth was known.

He saw it. The bracelet. The bracelet he had given her so many years ago. He had told her to wear it as long as she loved him. She would have taken it off by now if she did not still have feelings for him. He let go of her hand.

A lock of her purple hair fell onto her face as the rain continued to fall. Itachi pulled it back.

"Itachi," she said. "I can't go on like this anymore. Living in regret. It's killing me. It's too much. Help me get rid of the pain of the past..." She had always felt that she could have stopped him from the destruction he had caused. She felt that all of the deaths of that night were her fault, and seeing her lover again only reassured her.

Itachi knew where she was going with this, but did she mean it? He lifted her chin and looked her in the eye. It was true. She was killing to die.

"Is this truly what you want?"

"Hai..."

"Very well then," Itachi said picking up the katana. He steadied the sword for the hit. He had hoped it would not come to this, yet deep down he knew it was inevitable. She would never abandon the village. He could never go back. It had to be this way.

He struck.

As he pulled the katana out of her chest, blood oozed from the wound. He stepped back as she staggered forward. She gasped for air to say her final words, not at all regretful of the request.

"Thank you Itachi. I'll always love you," she said falling. He caught her as the warmth of her body faded. The rain washed away her crimson regret as he kissed her cold lips.

What she promised came true. Itachi may have killed her, but in doing that, he killed himself. She won. Itachi would live in sorrow for having killed her for the rest of his life, only comforted by her wanting of this.

"I never stopped loving you, Hitomi."


End file.
